


Experimentation

by HiImJibleh



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Smut, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImJibleh/pseuds/HiImJibleh
Summary: Hello. This fanfiction isn't really meant to be much, I just want to experiment with my writing and see what you guys think. I've done not much prior research before writing and really I only write for fun!All sorts of criticism is fine, be it rude or pleasant! Go wild! Quick note: this fanfiction is Overwatch only.  Oh and please enjoy...





	

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Lena huffed as she dropped her spiked goggles onto the messy table.  
"Wonder when Angie'll be here..." she sighs with boredom as she descends onto an orange couch.  
Only recently Tracer and a group of Overwatch agents had apprehended a terrorist group in Ilios;they were raiding artefacts from various sites. This was a lesser group, probably one of Talon's subsidiaries. But that was to be found out later on.  
Despite being a lesser group they did put up a fight, and Tracer knew that all too well. In one instance one of their best soldiers was nearly paralysed and another was nearly blown to pieces. Right in front of Tracer, too.

"Lena?" A pleasant voice called,

"Yeah?" Lena called back,

"Could you come and help me with these boxes?"

"Coming Angie!" She leaped from the coach with glee.   
Lena rushed over to her friend who was outside in the hot Greek sun. Her Red Devil suit gleamed brightly and stuck to her curvaceous figure, her jet black hair glimmered and flowed with the cooling breeze. She looked simply stunning.  
As soon as Lena caught sight of Angela she froze.  
"Lena? Are you ok, dear?"  
"Uh-um yeah!" She chuckles nervously,

"Right... so could you please help me to load these boxes into the cargo hold? These contain valuable data."  
"Right away!" She rushed over to Angela, grabbed the boxes already in her hands and blinked into the ship.  
Not a moment later she returned and continued. But this time with progressively more boxes. Angela gave her a confused look,   
"Lena are you are you're okay?"

"Why do you ask?" She stopped,

"Well, you seem to be getting faster and well carrying more."  
"No worries, love. I'm fine!" She chuckled nervously.  
"Your boobs look amazing..."she whispered as she blinked with another few boxes.  
"Hmmm..." Angela thought as she picked up two boxes. "I wonder what is going on in her head right now..."

————————————————————  
Later that evening:  
"Finally! That's the last of that paper work..." a relieved punk-chick sighed,  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing..."  
She got up and thrown on her spiked  goggles and  studded jacket, then  after this she grabbed all necessary ID  and strutted  out of her quarters, not knowing the time.

She entered walked through a long hallway, three-quarters metal and one quarter glass. The glass displayed a dark sky with the gleaming moon and crashing waves. It was enchanting. The moon watching over everything, bringing light and life to a multitude of creatures. Along with this came the gentle and soothing natural ventilation Watchpoint Gibraltar had provided, Lena had stood and embraced them both.

After five minutes of gazing into the ocean Tracer started to walk through the dark hallway, and after entering a password into a door she continued into the dormitories. It was a surprise that everyone was asleep. As she walked through this section to both left and right there stood closed metal doors, with no noise escaping them. All that could be heard was the soft but metallic tapping of Lena's shoes.  
But as she walked closer she noticed a blue-green light and what sounded like moaning coming from one of the rooms at the end.

"Hmmm... wonder who that could be..." Lena approached quietly with curiosity. At first the moans were hard to distinguish an owner, but as she get closer Lena could start to make out whose moans these were.  
"Is that Angie...?" She mused.   
"Better go check..." Lena silently approached with caution, quiet as a mouse. 

"Uh,uh! Oh!!"  Angela cried out as she reached climax, not knowing someone was approaching.   
"Angie??" She blurted, breaking her stealth.  
"Oh my-" Angela breathed as she struggled to cover herself,  
"Sorry love, I didn't mean to!" She apologized, "I forgot to knock!"  
"Oh, it's quite alright Lena..." Angela started strangely calm.  
"It is?"   
"Why yes... I was hoping you could help me with something..."  she grinned.  
Lean started to blush,  
"Erm isn't it a bit late, love?"  
"It's never too late... be a dear would you and come closer."  
"Alrighty then," Lena approached.  
At this point Angela was completely naked and was scantily covered by one of her numerous lab coats.  
As Lena got closer she could see more and more of Angela. Lena was a tomato.

"Erm, is this enough?"

"Not quite..." Angela gestured with her finger.   
Lena shyly shuffled closer and closer to the scantily clad doctor,  
"Erm is this enough?" She asked, bashfully looking down.  
"Oops..." Angela dropped her lab coat,  
"Looks I've dropped my coat, would you mind handing it to me?"  
Lena picked it up and continued to the doctor.   
Angela giggled,  
"Hey, what's funny doc?"  
"On nothing... I just have you where I want you!"  
In no time at all Lena, the shy punk chick ,was trapped between the legs of the Doctor. She was at her Mercy!   
"Lena, darling! Please don't struggle, I know you know what to do..."   
"Mhm..." Lena started to lick,  
"Mmmm... More..."  
Lena had responded to Angela put using her fingers on her womanhood,  
"Like that?"  
"Yes! Faster, Lena!"  
Lena knew just where to lick, how to lick and when to lick. She had more experience than any girl Angela had ever met.  
"Oh...uh!uh!" Angela was trembling, Lena continued getting faster and faster.  
"Yeah? You like that?" Lena teased,  
"Oh! I'm gonna cum!"  
Lena got faster. Angela started to squeal, she began to squirt and gush. 

"Oh now look what you've done,doc. You're all wet..." Lena giggled playfully,  
"Maybe you could help me with something..."  
"I've got just the thing in mind for you, Lena..."  
Angela leapt away from Lena and rummaged through her desk drawers.  
"Ah... old reliable..." There it was: the soft hand of a former angel.  
Angela gave an excited wave.

"The doctor will see you now, Miss Oxton..." she called with a smirk. 

"Gladly, doc!" Lena rushed forward and planted her black lips onto Angela's.  
The two were relentless and hungry.   
They were locked tightly.

Lena straddled Angela for 5 minutes straight, hardly any breathes taken. But then Angela had flipped Lena onto her back and had proceeded to use "old reliable" on her. She had started off slow and smooth. But Angela was pulled closer by Lena, so the only thing she could do was speed up. So she got faster and faster.... Lena got louder and louder.   
Lena pulled away,  
"what's wrong Lena?" Angela purred,  
"Can we switch positions?"  
"Let me think about it..."  
And in an instant Angela had Lena backed up against the wall. Lena had started to undress, Angela assisted.   
First came Lena's chronal accelerator, the jacket and shirt.  
"Ooh... so this is what holds them up..." Angela moaned as she reached for Lena's perky bust.  
"Wanna see more, doc?"  
"Gladly!"  
Lena eagerly removed her bra.  
"Mein Got..."  
"What is it, love?"  
"They're just so big! And soft..."  
"Ooh I think someone's jealous... though yours are the nicest I've felt since Widowmaker's bum..."  
"You're better than Genji, Lena... let's just say that...!"  
She went in for a long peck at Lena's lips, and she responded with rubbing her.  
Angela, after another straight few minutes of snogging, lifted Lena onto the bed.   
"You tired, love?"  
"I'm I am Lena. I haven't done this in a while..."  
"You deserve it," Lena leant into Angela's breasts, "you do so much for us."  
"It's nice to be appreciated," she planted a soft kiss on Lena's forehead, while narrowly avoiding the spiked jets of white.  
They two held each other in a warm embrace and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
